The New Beginning
by teamfitz101
Summary: Four years after Aria graduates she meets up with Ezra.
1. Settling In

Beyond: An Ezria Story

_" If you love someone set them free, and if it was meant to be, they'll come back. Those are they exact wordshe left with me that Summer before. It seemed that those were the only words my brain could understand. At first i thought what Ezra had told me made complete sense. But as days passed without any word from him i realized that our relationship couldn't be any farther from what Ezra had said."_

" Thanks for helping. You can set that down over there." I stated

"Hey Aria where is Ezra? I thought he was going to help you unpack." Emily asked as she was setting down the box.

" I don't know, i thought he was coming. But i haven't talked to him in awhile so,... i don't know anymore." I answered.

_4 years ago when Spencer, Hanna, Emily and I graduated I was still seeing my English teacher Ezra Fitz. On the night of our graduation Ezra and I slept together for the first time. Five weeks later I started college at UCLA for an English major. And within that first week I found out I was pregnant. So I had to do the only thing I could do. "Hello?" Ezra said when he answered. "Umm... hi, this is Aria." I stammered. "Aria i'm soooo glad you called we haven't talked on weeks!" Ezra practically yelled. "Yea, well the phone works both ways Ezra." I said bitterly. And after I said it I regreted every word of that sentence, and i knew Ezra wasn't exactly happy about what I had said. "Listen Aria i'm sorry I really am I just thought considering how our last phone call went that I would give you some space." Ezra responded. " Ezra, ... i'm pregnant." I said. I was expecting the worst like him getting mad and not wanting to have anything to do with me or the baby. So when I heard his response I basically fainted. " Aria, I will be right over! I don't want to miss anything in this child's life!" Ezra replied. " Ezra that really is-.'' But before I could finish I was cut off by the beeping of Ezra's phone._


	2. Meeting with Ezra

**Chapter 2: Meeting With Ezra**

As I walked down the street to go get my coffee and hopefully run into Ezra I thought about high school and our relationship. 4 years ago Hanna , Spencer, Emily and I all where seniors at Rosewood Day and we all were best friends. But after our senior year Hanna went jetting of to Paris with Caleb and started her own clothing line. Spencer went to Harvard to become a lawyer and she married Toby her 2nd year of college. But Emily is the only one I really stayed in contact with. She was also the only one I told about what happened on graduation and she is the only one that knows I even have Amber besides me and Ezra of course. We both went to Ucla together. She is also currently engaged to Maya who also went to UCLA with us. And I also live with them. And Ezra. Well that thought was left unfinished because I snapped out of my day dream when I realized that I'd been standing infront of Ezra's apartment building. And odly enough he still lived in 3B. As I turned around to leave for Starbucks I thought about Ezra and what happened that night.

"One latte please." I told the lady at the counter. After waiting 10 minutes for my coffee I decided that I should go to Ezra's apartment and talk to him in person. As I opened the appartment building door and walked throught that all to familiar lobby that I hadn't seen in 4 long years. And as I walked up the stairs and down the hall my eyes started to water and a tear made its way down my cheek. I couldn't breakdown nowI was so close. So I paused and pulled myself back together enought to knock on the door. No answer. So I knocked again. Still no answer. So instead of doing what any normal person would do and leave I grabbed the key he hid underneath the mat and opened the door.

As I walked through the familiar room all the memories that I have been fighting back to forget about all came first fight. The time I said I love You for the first time. When I told him about the Jenna thing. As I walked over to that familiar bed that hasn't changed at all even that special night came back to me. Whe I sat down on the bed a very familiar voice seemed to fill the air too. Ezra.

I remember all things he had said to me from I love you to get out. Right now even the mean words were heartfelt. "Aria?" And that same familiar guy was here right now. " Listen sorry to barge in like this but Ineede to talk to you." I managed to mutter out through my tears. "Aria, sweetie it's alright." Ezra responded as he walked over to the bed and rapped his arms around me. "Ezra i'm so sorry, those things I said I didn't mean any of them. Please i'm sorry!" I said trying to fight back my tears, but it seemed the tears were winning. " Are you sure you didn't mean _any_ of those words? Because I meant some of them." Ezra replied. " Ezra please, I love you!" I shouted. "Good, cause those are the words I meant too." H e answered laughing. " Thank you Ezra. For everything I know I pt you through hell. Will you please come back?" I asked eagerly. " How about you come here." Ezra said smiling. " I can't, we have a kid remember." I said. "Follow me." He said taking my hand. He lead me out the door and up to the top floor. The top floor only had one room because when the contracters where building this place they screwed up. "Ezra it is amazing." I said as he lead me through the door. " Yep and it is ours. I was hoping you would come to your senses and come back for has two bedrooms a living room bathroom and even a decent sized kitchen. Imean it's not a house but." Ezra

replied. Ezra I don't care it is perfect! I said rapping my arms around him and giving him a kiss. " Know we can live like a real family." Ezra replied

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and has asked me to keep writing. I didn't think that many people would read my story, so thaks a lot. I'm a little stumped on what to do next and I don't have a lot of time to think considering I have chores, school and homework. So if anyone has an idea please, please, please review and share. And I promise once i get an idea I will publish it.**

**- TeamFitz101**


End file.
